


Trapped Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst, BAMF Alex Danvers, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbians in Space, Protective Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: U.S.S. Requiem is ambushed by Section 31 ships led by Mon-El and Alex and Kara talk.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Star Trek: Kalex Journey [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Trapped Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the 3rd part of the series.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy it
> 
> See you at the end.
> 
> Emily

_Captain’s log – Stardate 2385.5:_

_With the Starfleet hostages saved from the Klingon Cruiser and Section 31 far behind us, we are now on out way back to Earth at Maximum warp, but a quick detour first to answer a distress call from a Ferengi vessel, though I have reservations about this… with Section 31 starships in our wake, I am worried this will allow them to chase us down._

_Personal Log:_

_My feelings for Kara remain strong, she looks at me with such anguish it hurts, I overheard her talking to Maggie saying she looks forward to getting off this ship and away from me, it hurt… I never wanted to hurt her but after the threat from Astra, I was left with no choice but to break Kara’s heart._

_I just hope she will let me explain later_

Sam dialed away at her console “We’ll be arriving soon” she announced as the USS Requiem was at maximum warp on warp and approaching the location of the Ferengi vessel

Alex looked to the comms officer “Anything?” she asked.

“Negative” Kate replied shaking her head as she listened “The Ferengi vessel has stopped communicating”

“10 seconds” Sam announced.

“Yellow alert, bring us out of warp” Alex ordered.

“Aye captain” the bridge crew replied and soon the sovereign class U.S.S. Requiem fell out of warp and arrived in the sector.

“We have visual on the Ferengi ship” Nia announced.

“On screen” Alex replied and soon the view screen appeared and the Ferengi ship was straight ahead of them “Anything?” Alex asked as she looked at Kate.

Shaking her head “Negative” Kate replied “Hold on” she dialed at her console “I’m getting a message, Audio only” she revealed.

“On speakers” Alex replied.

_ “This is the Deal Break… we are suffering severe radiological issues, please lower shields and prepare to beam over the civilians”  _

Alex’s bullshit detector was going nuts “Nia” she called as she turned to Nia “Run a scan” she said.

_ “Please… lower shields”  _

Nia ran a scan and nodded her head “I’m detecting minor traces of radiation” she said,

“Harmful to civilian?” Alex asked.

“Nope, it appears to be contained to engineering” Nia replied.

“Engineering crew, prepare to beam over to perform repairs” Alex ordered before turning to Kate “Send a message, tell them I will send an engineering team over to repair the damage” she said before looking to tactical “Lower the shields” she said.

Kate narrowed her eyes “Captain, their declining assistance” she said.

Alex growled “Doesn’t matter, tell them to lower their shields” she said.

Kate did and then shook her head “Captain their still declining the help” she said

Nia’s voice spoke up before Alex could reply “Captain… multiple Section 31 ships entering the sector!!!” Nia called.

Before Alex could reply though there was the sound of something colliding with the hull of the ship, the sudden impact caused everyone to jerk as the bridge crew that was standing fell to the floor, Alex ran a hand through her hair “Red Alert, shields up” she shouted “Report!” she ordered

“Structural integrity down to 96 percent, we got a hull breach on deck 12” Nia said, “They took out our warp drive and shields captain” she reported.

Kate turned to her “Captain, we’re being hailed” she announced.

Alex pressed the button “Lena, I need those shields back up” she ordered before turning to Kate “Contact Admiral J’onn via the private channel, Inform him we have multiple section 31 ships” she said, Kate nodded her head as Alex turned back to the towards where the view screen was “On screen” she said as she straightened up her uniform.

Mon-El’s smug face appeared on the view screen “Captain Alex” he greeted “Starfleet’s youngest captain”

“Mon-El… why am I not surprised” Alex replied “I see parasitic leeches still lead Section 31” she spat.

“Careful Captain, we have you outgunned” Mon-El replied smugly.

Nia turned to her “Captain, the Ferengi vessel has warped out of the system” she informed.

Alex looked at Mon-El “I assume the Ferengi was doing you a favor” she said.

Mon-El grinned “Not me, my first officer” he answered “Now… I would kindly ask you hand over Kara to me, and I’ll make you death quick” he said.

“You’re not taking her anywhere” Alex replied as she folded her arms.

Mon-El growled as he glared at her in pure hatred “She belongs with me on Daxam… if you don’t hand her over, I will destroy your ship with her on board” he spat.

“Captain… shields are back online and raised” James announced.

“Last warning captain, hand her over and die or she dies with you” Mon-El spat.

Alex shook her head “Wow, you really don’t know how to negotiate” she replied “Kara is not going with you” she replied.

“So be it” Mon-El cut off the transmission.

“Their locking weapons” James announced.

Alex returned to her chair and sat down “Sam, full impulse power” she ordered “James, Attack Pattern Delta 4” she ordered turned to the screen “Fire”

The U.S.S. Requiem began to move forward on full impulse power as phaser beams erupted from the saucer section as it passed underneath Mon-El’s ship with 2 Section 31 ships following close behind it, the ship turned hard to port as 2 Photon torpedo’s impacted with the shield, 2 photon torpedo’s erupted from the aft of the Requiem and hit both the flanking S-31 ships.

Alex looked to Kate “Did you get the massage to Admiral J’onn?” she asked.

“I sent the message, but I don’t know if he’s received it” Kate replied as there was a sudden jerk from a phaser round hitting the shield.

“Aft shields down to 92%” Nia replied as she dialed at the console.

“Evasive patter Beta 9” Alex ordered, the ship went into a roll before pulling up, missing the phasers being fired from the ships behind then, the ship went into a loop and the dorsal phasers fired down onto the ships below it, the ship rolled upright and a burst round of quantum torpedo’s launched from the front at the ship closing in, the torpedo’s struck the shields of the ship and 1 torpedo hit the hull, ripping a hole in the hull.

It was 1 ship against 5 S-31 ships and the Requiem was getting pounding by multiple phaser rounds and torpedoes, Mon-El’s ship launched a torpedo and it struck the aft section of the ship, the corridor exploding killing multiple crew members as a fresh hole was made in the Requiem’s hull “Hull breaches on decks 7 through 9!” Nia called.

Quantum torpedo launched in burst at the flanking ship and soon it was ripped apart in an explosion; 4 S-31 ships left.

“Come around to two-seven-zero, rotate starboard and fire ventral phasers” Alex ordered.

Nia beamed “Captain, multiple federation ships inbound!” she called.

Kate turned to her “We’re being hailed” she announced.

There was a sudden jerk from a torpedo colliding with the dorsal shield “On screen” Alex replied.

J’onn appeared on the screen “You half Klingons can’t seem to stay out of trouble” he joked.

“Your getting slow old man” Alex retorted “We’ve destroyed 1 ship” she said.

“1 ship out of 5… your losing your edge” J’onn replied “All ship, form up and protect the Requiem” he ordered before the transmission was cut.

“James, co-ordinate with fleet” Alex ordered.

The remaining 4 S-31 ships never stood a chance after that, the battle lasted about 10 minutes until finally Mon-El’s ship exploded violently.

Once the last ship was destroyed J’onn appeared on the view screen “We’re sending engineers and supplies for repairs over” he said “Then we’ll escort you back to Earth Spacedock”

“Thank you admiral” Alex replied.

Once the repairs was complete, the U.S.S. Requiem was escorted back, unfortunately the chief medical officer was killed in the resulting explosion from a torpedo round to the aft section of the ship, once the ship was safely back in space dock Alex returned to her ready room as the survivors from the U.S.S. Lucinda departed via shuttles back to spacedock for medical attention.

Even Kara left without saying goodbye which stung Alex, Kara had promised to listen to what she had to say but then she left, Alex sat comfortably at her desk reading the report on the repairs when her communicator went off, pressing the screen Alex smirked “Admiral Astra” she greeted.

Astra was pissed.

“You may have beaten me this time Alex, but Kara and you… won’t escape me forever” she spat.

“Go to hell, if you harm her… I will hunt you down and show you what Klingon revenge looks like” Alex growled as she disconnected the transmission, sometimes she cursed her Klingon half but sometimes it came in handy too, but when it came to the other Klingons… well they didn’t take too kindly to her, especially other half human Klingons because even though she was half human and half Klingon, her physical appearance was human, she had no ridges on her forehead.

Days passed and the repairs was ahead of schedule, most of the crew was on leave due to the recent mission, Lena and Winn was on board supervising the repairs to the ships systems and the ships hull, Alex sat in the ready room for a while when J’onn entered “Captain” he greeted.

“J’onn” Alex greeted as she grabbed some whiskey “Want some?” she asked.

“Sure” J’onn replied as she poured him a glass before handing it to him, J’onn sat on the couch.

Alex looked at him “Thanks for coming to our rescue” she said in appreciation though the smile was pain.

J’onn sighed as he looked at her “What’re you thinking about?” he asked.

Alex swirled the liquid about in her glass “I lost 15 crew members” she whispered “People I never got a chance to know” she said.

“Such is the burden of command” J’onn replied “We always lost people along the way”

“But still, I never even knew their names until today?” Alex said.

“You had a mission; it was your first day back at Starfleet” J’onn replied “Those people knew the risks when they chose to join the Federation” he said.

Alex looked at the liquid in her glass before focusing on J’onn “Why did you choose me back then?” she asked “After I graduated, why give me my own command?” she asked.

“Because I saw greatness in you” J’onn answered with a fond smile “The 1st day you came to Starfleet, you were so unsure of yourself, too afraid to touch anyone” he explained “But when you started something, you finished it and more than that, when others tried to push you away… you persisted and helped them” he continued “You aided your fellow classmates at the academy, whenever they were stuck or unsure; you helped them, you led them”

Alex set her glass down “Maybe you were wrong” she whispered.

J’onn shook his head “No, I don’t think I was” he replied “I still see that same fire Alex… You will do great things” he set his glass down “Replacement crew members will be coming to join you tomorrow” he informed her.

“Thanks” Alex replied, J’onn left Alex alone in her ready room before she retired to her quarters for the night, she had much to think about and she fell asleep.

In the meantime:

Kara was waiting outside Admiral J’onn’s office, she was fuming at the orders she was given, she was being stationed as the New Chief medical officer of the U.S.S. Requiem, she was not happy with that news at all.

J’onn’s voice came from the other side of the door “Come”

Kara stalked in and over to his desk “Admiral, I wish request a new posting” she said.

J’onn looked at her “I’m sorry Kara but I cannot, you are stationed on board the U.S.S. Requiem as chief medical officer” he replied.

“But Admiral” Kara pleaded “Why there… you know things between Alex and I are tense” she said.

J’onn nodded his head and sighed “I think there is something you need to see” he said, he looked at the screen “Play the recording” he ordered, Kara turned to the screen and watched as Alex walked into the office belonging to Astra, it was the day Alex had resigned and broke her heart, Kara watched as Astra threatened Kara to Alex, J’onn kept quiet to let her see the recording until it finished.

Kara turned to him “Alex… was protecting me” she whispered

J’onn nodded his head “Now I know you’ve been looking into your Aunt Astra, is there anything you can tell me?” he asked.

Kara shook her head “All I know is she has been different lately, ever since the incident in the Omega Nebula” she replied.

J’onn hummed curiously “Think that Nebula changed her?” he asked.

“I don’t know” Kara replied, her brain was in total confusion with the revelation she just got “I need to see Alex” she said before getting to her feet and she headed out of the door.

J’onn knew though, he knew Kara was hiding something.

The following morning:

Alex arrived at the hanger bay as the shuttles came in carrying the replacement crew members, the replacements stepped off the shuttles as Maggie joined her side “Fresh blood?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “Replacements, for the crew that was lost” she said.

Maggie beamed as she waved “Kara!” she called.

Alex’s head turned so fast she clicked her neck, sure enough Kara was carrying a bag off the shuttle she had arrived on, walking over to Alex and Maggie; Kara set the bag down “Chief Medical officer reporting for duty” she greeted professionally, but Alex saw the soft smile Kara sent her way.

Alex bowed her head to Kara “Welcome Aboard the Requiem” she said “Take your belongings to your quarters and come to my ready room” she said.

Kara nodded her head, Alex was being professional so she had to as well.

Alex walked away but unable to smother the grin on her face or stop the skip in her step.

Maggie looked to Kara confused and the look on Kara’s face revealed why… she knew.

Maggie beamed, looks like she was going to win that bet after all.

A few minutes later Kara arrived on the bridge “Chief medical officer reporting” she greeted.

Alex was in her chair as she turned to Kara and smiled “Welcome aboard” she greeted “Number 1, finish overseeing the final preparations” she replied before getting to her feet and led Kara into her ready room.

Alex’s Ready Room:

Alex and Kara stood in silence for a while, both too afraid to speak until finally Kara spoke up first “I’m sorry” she said.

Alex looked confused “Why?” she asked.

Kara sat down “I was a bitch to you” she said

Alex shook her head “I broke your heart… I… I just didn’t…”

Kara shook her head “Don’t lie Alex… I know the truth” she said.

Alex looked stunned “I don’t know what you mean” she replied.

“I know Astra threatened me, forced you to leave me” Kara revealed “I know you lied to keep me safe” she said.

Alex stepped back shocked “How?” she asked “Did Maggie tell you?” she asked.

“MAGGIE KNOWS!!!” Kara shrieked.

On the Bridge:

Maggie was in the captain’s chair overseeing the final preparations for the journey to get underway when Kara’s shriek travelled through the door “MAGGIE KNOWS!!!” Maggie paled and she handed the pad down “Sam… you have the Bridge” she said before scurrying from the bridge.

Alex maybe half Klingon but Kara was twice as terrifying when pissed.

Maggie was scared shitless of Kara.

Alex’s Ready Room:

“You wait till I get my hands on her!” Kara snapped angry as she paced the ready room.

Alex was back against the wall biting her lip, when Kara was pissed… she could scare a full blood Klingon, so yeah… a certain Human/Klingon captain was terrified of Kara when she was pissed, Alex knew full well just to let Kara vent her anger and frustration towards Astra and towards Maggie for hiding the truth from her and towards Alex though it was mostly hurt that Kara held, finally Kara calmed down and collapsed onto the chair, Alex sighed heavily and she sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Kara tight “I’m sorry” she whispered as she held onto Kara “I… I’m sorry I lied and broke your heart” she said “I… was just trying to protect you” she kissed Kara on the head.

“I know… but it still hurts” Kara whispers, her voice trembling as she struggled to stop the tears from falling.

“I’m so sorry… please… Please forgive me” Alex pleaded “I’ll do anything”

Kara wiped her eyes and giggled to herself “You saved my life… I think your entitled to a free pass” she whispered “And you were just trying to protect me” she said “But… I need something”

“Anything” Alex answered as she squeezed Kara’s hand “Anything you want”

Kara looked at Alex with trembling eyes “Tell me… tell me it was a lie, I want you to look into my eyes and tell me you do love me” she pleaded.

Alex smiled as she placed her hands gently on Kara’s cheeks “Kara, I have and will always love you” she whispered “You are my everything, you are my life, my heart and my soul… I never stopped loving you” she said, Kara lunged on Alex and they held each other tight, Alex went to kiss Kara but became hurt when Kara pulled back.

Kara smiled as she caressed Alex’s cheeks “I love you too, I always have and always will” she whispered “But I need us to start again” she said.

Alex nodded her head understanding, even though it was to protect Kara… she had still hurt her, broke her heart.

Alex was determined to win it back… no matter what.

Once the repairs were complete and the preparations for the ship, J’onn gave the captain and the crew of the U.S.S. Requiem their mission, it was a 8 year mission to explore, starting with scanning the Omega Nebula to find out wherever or not it could affect somebodies mind and her personality.

Alex took her seat in the captains chair and looked at Sam “Take us out” she said.

Sam nodded her head “Here we go” she said to herself and slowly the ship left spacedock and warped away once clear.

Mean whilst in another universe:

Astra stood alone on a hill overlooking a camp, her cheek was cut and her Starfleet uniform was dirty, looking at the holo-image of Kara coming from her locket “I promise… I’ll be home little one” she whispered as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Back in our universe:

Admiral Astra walked into her office “Computer, seal the room” she ordered before walking over to the terminal “Astra: Sierra Foxtrot Alpha 1” she said, soon the Federation symbol fizzled out and in its place.

The symbol of the Terran Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this 3rd part.
> 
> Part 4 - The Journey Begins: The U.S.S. Requiem begins it's journey to explore the galaxy, it's first duty is to scan the Nebula and find out what happened to Astra in there, Kara and Alex continue to talk and Alex finds herself trapped between the Prime Directive and doing what's right when a class m planet's toxicity levels rises and the inhabitants are in mortal danger.
> 
> Please leave feedback... please.
> 
> Emily


End file.
